


The Aroma Dilemma

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Arnoldo adores Francis 'new' body, I don't feel it's appropriate to tag as inflation or something, M/M, That's it, even if it might be quite right, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Alternate ending to El Plato Irresistible.Francis is about to quit and Arnoldo's reaction is very unexpected.Except,not really.





	1. The Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Arnoldo's real reaction to Francis leaving and this ended up going places I did not intend,well.  
> Also I stopped being a coward and finally tried a hand at Chest-Haired Francis,we KNOW that boy's hair drives Arnoldo up the wall.

"FRANCIS!!!! NOOOO!!!! COME BACK!!!"

"Franciscocho, you can't leave like this! I'm sure that with my charms and smile I can convince Arnoldazo to-"

"Francis,please stay."

Francis ran. 

As fast as he could manage at his current state.

It is not the first time this had happened to him,it was beyond shameful and embarassing.

Embarassing that he ever considered himself a professional waiter in the first place.

The talented boy heard the Rulos running after him in the distance,he knew that the Captain,Harmony and Josefina were with them too.

He's going to miss them badly,he's going to miss everyone.

The people who helped him through hard times,helped him grow as a person,helped him through his very questionable decisions and life choices.

Professional decisions,personal decisions....

His decision on remaining by Arnoldo's side despite the Triplet's relentless insistence to leave the proud cook and finally be with them instead.

Yes,the three of them,they had realized at some point a few years ago that their happiness have always been there within each other. 

And Francis was happy for them,he envies their ability to have not needed to wander too far to find love.

Francis' heart just has been stuck in the 'wrong' place for so long he got strangely used to it.

Arnoldo can change for the better,the sassy waiter just knows it.

The talented assistant finds himself craving the great chef's attention,craves the praises that never come,craves his touch,the large,chilling hands running up and down then squeezing the younger's thick arms and shoulders,distracting him from his work then reprimanding him for not doing the job right.

He will miss Arnoldo and his strange ways of loving and caring,he's just not right for the job,the stubborn cook will have to hire someone else.

Someone else to care for him when he's sick,make his doctor's appointments,pay his credit card bills,make phone calls for him,someone for him to touch and cherish.

Francis shuddered in place,he doesn't like to think of the idea of the older man finding another assistant that will do everything the skilled waiter does for Arnoldo now.

And their current Captain used to do for him before.

Yet quitting his career as a waiter is not a decision,he has no choice,he messed up big time and once Arnoldo wakes up and finds out there's no Caponata to be served to the Crew anymore because Francis ate all of it by himself,it's over.

It's all over so might as well leave before being kicked out,right?

The young waiter with curly hair and olive green eyes stood leaning heavily against the double doors to his and Arnoldo's bunkroom,the boy groaned wearily as he heard footsteps approaching.

"No...."

"Francis,please,open the door,we need to talk this over,I can't accept this button,this is yours...." a deeply concerned Capitán Topa tapped lightly on the doors.

Francis choked back a sob,the Captain gave him so much work,put him in so much trouble with Arnoldo because the brunet singer himself still doesn't have the guts to face the man,still if there is one person in this monorail who trusted his potential and confidence in times the waiter thought he had none,it was the short-haired,kind singer.

Francis will miss him dearly too.

"I need you to leave,Capitán,por favor....I need some time alone....to think things through then I swear I get back to you." Francis managed to say,trying his hardest not to let the deep distress and emotion show through his voice.

"Alright,Francis...But promise me you won't quit,okay? And I promise I...will _talk_ to Arnoldo once he wakes up and I'll convince him to let you stay.Deal?" Topa was also trying hard to keep his voice in check,didn't help he was still recovering from his cold,the older musician gulped nervously at the idea of 'talking' to Arnoldo to convince the great chef of doing anything.

It has been a long time.

But doing it in exchange for something as vital as not letting Francis quit Junior Express? It's worth it.

"Deal,I promise,Capitán Topa." Francis said softly,breathing shallow,he had no intention of going through with this promise and he felt that painful pang of guilt pulling at his heart strings already.

"Okay,Francis,please take care.We love you, _I_....love you." Topa choked out,he would do anything to make Francis stay.

Even if it takes going against Arnoldo or ultimately succumbing to the great cook's wishes.

"I will,Capitán,don't worry,I....love you guys too." Once the talented apprentice heard footsteps of the usual purple-colored sneakers getting further away,Francis let out a large sigh of relief upon finally being 'alone'.

Here,not even EMA could see him and judge his reckless,poorly thought out actions with her robotic eyes.

By the end of the day,it wouldn't matter how much Topa wants him to stay,the final word has always been Arnoldo's,even Lila lost to the Chef's high level of stubbornness once,it wasn't pretty and the simple waiter might have almost died.

Taking the Handsome,Happy-go-lucky Captain along with him.

It was the only time the raven-haired boy was ever told by Arnoldo how important he was.

Francis wishes he and the Captain didn't have to almost die for it to happen,but what does it matter now? 

Francis is a very much dead waiter anyway,he only postponed the inevitable.

"And you deserve it,Francis,you fell for the same trap again,you fell for an aroma again and this time it doomed you."

His breathing was shaken,a hand went over the wine-colored apron covering his heavily bloated,distended stomach,it hurt so much and grumbled in protest,specially with the effort of running added in.

What would Arnoldo even think of him looking like this? Aside from being beyond terrible at his job,he looks grotesque and undesirable,the brunet man won't think twice before firing him and finding another skinny,snarky yet submissive apprentice in no time.

Francis looked ahead at a somewhat restless-looking Arnoldo,snoring soundly away on his bed,still in uniform,mumbling something about secret,family recipes,never getting them quite right and sniffling.

This is not quite new,Francis knows his boss had a rough childhood,his mom is a loving,caring woman but his dad is very strict and cruel,the older,brunet man still has nightmares about those days.

And about clowns,clowns too.

The talented boy sighed softly,small smile on his lips despite it all,remembering the first time Arnoldo saw him in clown attire and almost had a heart attack on the spot.

Francis is a professional clown,a family tradition passed through generations and the skilled boy just so happens to end up working for years and years now for a man who is actually terrified of clowns.

This will always amuse the curly-haired boy to no end and it's just another reason for him to miss Arnoldo so much already.

Francis glanced down at the pitiful mess he himself is right now,before gathering his things to pack up and leave,he still has to clean himself up.His face and the yellow towel tucked at the collar of his t-shirt are still embarassingly covered in sauce,his belly so full and enlarged his vest couldn't handle it so he had no choice but unbutton it,disgraceful.

"Indeed you're a shame to all Waiters in the world,Francis.You thought....you thought Arnoldo was bluffing when he'd say you're incompetent,irresponsible and useless but look at you now,unable to resist a simple aroma yet again...." Francis lamented groomily,rubbing wistfully at his agitated,round belly to try and calm it down,closing his eyes shut and inhaling sharply,fighting back hot tears,sobs and hiccups.

"A Failure....a disappointment,it's all you are,so weak...."

Arnoldo stirred on his bed upon Francis' low chanting,mumbling something incoherent and turning on his pillow,the young apprentice didn't notice,sliding down the doors until he sat on the cold floor,letting his legs spread out and his bulging belly have more room,it didn't make him feel any better like he was hoping it would,the usually responsible waiter let himself cry freely. 

"You proved him right,Francis!!! After all this time!!! You went and proved him right!!!! You're a failure!!!! A complete failure!!!" the distressed raven-haired waiter cried out,banging his head back and pulling hard at his greasy curls.

Absolutely forgetting he was not actually alone in the room.

"Who is making this much noise?? You can't take a nap in peace at this place,if Francis let anyone else enter the kitchen and get their hands on mi Caponata,they will face my wrath-" The great chef started groggily,slowly sitting up on his bed,rubbing lazily at his sleepy,slightly teary,dark eyes,adjusting his chef hat in place.

Arnoldo looked up to find his Francis,an absolute mess of an assistant on the floor,this can't be good.

"FRANCIS!!!!!!!!" 

The boy pulled angrily at his own gorgeous curls,he was covered in caponata sauce,vest opened and flattened,huge,expanded belly very visible,suffocated by the tight-knotted apron,shaking terribly and crying his eyes out.Arnoldo gasped loudly,instantly awaken and alert.

The stubborn cook looked back to his bedside,noticing the near empty circular vile that once contained the secret Ingredient that made his food Irresistible,the image of himself half asleep in front of the pot,letting nearly all the contents fall into it flashed into the older man's mind.

His Francis.

Arnoldo grabbed a handful of napkins from his bedside drawer and ran to his beloved apprentice,Francis heard the hurried,heavy footsteps and froze in place,eyes wide,arms paralyzed over his head,trying to protect himself somehow from whatever it's coming his way.

There is no predicting with this man,really.

"Francis,que pasa aqu-í????" Arnoldo got down on one knee with effort,one large hand running down firmly over one of the boy's very thick shoulders,other hand with the napkins,running a large thumb worryingly over the curly-haired boy's round,pale,sauce coated cheeks and soft chin,going over thin,wet,dirtied lips,cleaning away the sauce the best he could manage at the moment.

Francis swallowed dry,painfully so,still sobbing and hiccuping,not meeting his boss' deeply concerned yet angry,dark gaze.

"You ate all of my Caponata ... Didn't you,Francis?" Arnoldo said slowly,thick eyebrows furrowed,pondering what to do about the delicate situation in hand.

His Francis ate the entire meal they were supposed to serve for Lunch today,this was very very bad,insanely unprofessional,beyond irresponsible ... 

And just not something his Francis would do if the brunet cook is very honest with himself.

The boy only ever eats if Arnoldo reminds him or commands him to,for God's sake,if even his Francis gave in due to Arnoldo's mistake with the secret Ingredient,it only proves how powerful it really is.

And how the proud chef should really make sure to sleep well at night so incidents like this don't repeat themselves.

Francis hunched down his head,chin touching the stained towel over his chest,very broad shoulders that Arnoldo had yet to stop squeezing almost engulfing the rest of his body,the older man resumed cleaning his boy's face,the sauce,the sweat,the tears.

Francis has never looked as beautiful as he does right now,wonderful sight.

"Yes,sir,I ate everything,there is nothing left,it was too good,it was Irresistible!!! I swear I tried to resist it as hard as I could but it wasn't enough....I was not strong enough,I'm not caught up for this job,it's not the first time it happens either....I'm quitting,Arnoldo,I can't do this,I can't live this down...." 

"......."

"....Señor?" Francis had started on a nervous,rushed,melancholic rambling then stopped,looking up suddenly when he realized his chef didn't seem to be listening to a word,looking very focused on the current state of his body instead.

"Francis, Francis, Francis...this apron is too tight,this is certainly hurting you,come here,let me help you with this,there. _Mi_ Francis....always so sloppy....I always have to do everything myself around here..." Arnoldo reprimanded,tsking and shaking his head like Francis haven't said a thing.

The older man pulled Francis' torso forward gently,reaching behind the young waiter's unusually large middle to untie the unreasonably tight piece of clothing,yanking away Francis' towel in the process as well,the curly-haired assistant let out a long,relieved breath once his unusually large belly was free,Arnoldo hummed contentedly to himself,throwing the offending garments of clothing carelessly away,Francis can pick them up later.

Without the towel in the way,the boy's squeaky clean white t-shirt was tight on his swollen,bloated belly,ridden up slightly,showing off the dark,thick trail of black hair that certainly leads over to his bellybutton and continues up to the skilled apprentice's rich,thick curls of chest hair.

Francis is a marvelous sight for sure,the boy took sharp,heavy breaths and gave away little involuntary whiny sounds,Arnoldo following the trail of body hair with his thick,expertised fingers,pulling up the younger's bowtie stamped shirt showing off the rest of the round,pot belly that had remained hidden up until now,it was kind of keeping the skilled apprentice from thinking straight.

Arnoldo's gaze was heated,darkened and lustful,Francis was very surprised to find....that his boss _likes_ him like this,enjoys seeing him like this.

The skilled,curly-haired teen wanted to bang his head back again but out of stupidity,of course Arnoldo would go crazy over seeing him heavy and bloated like this,the man's first Apprentice was _Topa._

A man who's always been overweight and incredibly handsome no matter what.

"Arnoldo,I-" 

"Take this vest off too,it's clearly bothering you." Arnoldo huffed in a stern tone.

Roaming calloused hands already on the task of taking the light blue vest off the boy's large shoulders,the brunet chef definitely took his time rubbing around the apprentice's big shoulders and arms,Francis took his back off the wall so Arnoldo could take the article of clothing the rest of the way.

Francis did feel more relieved the more weight it was taken off him,but he's smart,he knows what's happening,it excites him greatly yet it really doesn't feel like the right thing to do at this exact moment.

Francis is trying to quit here,they should be having a serious conversation,saying their goodbyes,parting ways,Arnoldo should be yelling at his face,anything....

The young waiter sat back,leaning heavily against the closed doors,letting his head fall back while Arnoldo unbuttoned the boy's red pants,another place on the young waiter's body where another bulge was very prominent,the great cook was about to pull the zipper down when the brunet chef felt a hand over his own,stopping his ministrations altogether.

Francis finally managed to find his senses again,trying to get control of the situation,someone has to,he took a deep breath.

"Que estás a hacer,señor? I just said I'm quitting,I personally don't feel like the time is very... appropriate...." Francis smiled gap-toothed and awkward,letting out a small,reluctant moan when Arnoldo smirked and squeezed the curly-haired waiter's volume through his pants painfully,the skilled boy's face reddened and he looked away.

"What am I doing?? These pants are clearly uncomfortable and tight on you right now,Francis,they need to be loosened up so you can breathe properly,don't you know anythi- Did you just say you're quitting? Quitting what? Eating all of my food so the customers can have some?"

Francis let out a restrained breath through his nose mainly indicating he stiffled a chuckle,the nervous hand that was fiddling with the buttons of his abandoned vest reaching up to cover his own mouth only confirming that.

Arnoldo pulled down the zipper the rest of the way,even with Francis' hand still above his larger ones,the talented boy's small whines of protest mixed with pleasure only encouraged the older man.

"So....you're not mad that I ate everything,señor? It was reckless and unprofessional,you should have seen how insane I was acting-" 

"Lo sé,lo sé,Francis.... Don't fret,I'm used to your irresponsible,mindless,reckless behavior, you'll never learn or ever listen to the orders and lessons I say to you.... Want to know what's the best part,mi pequeño saltamontes?" 

Arnoldo drawled out in a low,taunting voice that chilled Francis' spine,thick fingers rubbing his large,swollen belly in gentle circles,occasionally playing with the hairs there,making the raven-haired boy's stomach rumble louder,his boss had a glint to his dark,lecherous eyes that Francis hated to admit it actually thrilled him.

So the punishment is going this route today,huh.

It's better than death,perhaps.

"W-what is it,sir?" Francis tried aprehensively,biting his lip and gripping hard to his discarded vest,his breath hitching when he looked down and realized that Arnoldo was guiding the younger's unoccupied hand to rub and squeeze through the raven-haired's large erection,covered by the thin layer of his red briefs.

"The best part is that you get to look like this and it's all for me now come on,I'll help you up and get in bed,I know what to do to help you with this." 

"Pero,Arnoldo-" 

"Pero nada,Francis,you need to lay somewhere comfortable and rest,you know better than going against my word."

"Sí,señor." Francis replied defeatedly,letting himself be slowly pulled up and laid in bed by his proud chef.

Arnoldo gazed down at the beauty that was his Francis,moving around a little on the older man's bed to try and feel more comfortable,it didn't seem to quite work,the brunet cook had an amused smirk playing on his lips.

Eager rough hands were back on the boy's large belly,Francis groaned and moved away slightly,running a tired hand through his thick curls,Arnoldo hummed to himself,leaning down,so tempting.

"Arnoldo,I really don't think this is the right time,I don't feel well at all,I feel like I'm about to burst I-... Aaaah... I know what I did is near unforgivable and I probably deserve it but-" Francis grumbled slowly,squirming in place,his mind getting hazy.

Arnoldo's touches were rough and trained on his body,massaging the boy's stomach,kissing it,biting it,licking it,rubbing his face against it,fiddling with the thick,short black hairs.

"Shhh,mi Francis,I won't do anything and it wasn't your fault this time for once,I was awake all night making chocolate buttons with Natalio again and ended pouring too much of the Irresistible Ingredient on the Caponata." Arnoldo turned his head above Francis' large,distended belly to face him,speaking muffled and still mouthing against his apprentice's hot skin.

Francis' mouth was open wide in realization,seeing Arnoldo move away from the boy's pot belly to reach for the near empty circular vile,shaking it in the air for emphasis.

"Pero,Arnoldo,this is not the first time I let myself go crazy over a good aroma like this,there's-there's no guarantee it won't happen again..." Francis lamented,hiding his face against the pillow,close to tears once again,still feeling so ashamed.

Arnoldo pulled the boy's shirt further up,finally displaying his chest and the thick,trimmed curly hair the brunet chef can't get enough of,he motioned Francis to lift his broad arms up so he could take the piece of clothing the rest of the way.

"I guess,we'll have to wait and see,Francis....Now would you mind telling me,Arnoldo,el gran cocinero,when were the other times this happened? Was it my food-"

"NO!" Francis suddenly yelled,startling Arnoldo who jumped and let the younger's shirt he had in his hands fall to the ground.

"Francis!!!! Why do you think you can scare me like this??!!" The experienced chef reprimanded,huffing and going over to the foot of his bed,taking Francis' black and blue shoes off.

"I'm sorry,sir,it wasn't my intention,it...just ... It wasn't your food,I swear.Remember when Rulo Rolando brought that delicious chocolate that had an enchanting aroma and melts in your mouth?" Francis questioned his boss.

He wasn't all that proud of that day either,fooling his Captain into getting the chocolate for himself,at least he wasn't as bad as Rolando that day and everyone learned a valuable lesson from Natalio and Harmony.

Also,Arnoldo did order Francis to buy the very same Pharaoh Chocolate for the both of them a few days later,so it was still a win.Francis even shared his piece with Ricardo and Carlos.

Without the great chef knowing,of course.

"I remember,I absolutely did not fall for that aroma,you were there,Francis,you saw how well I resisted to it." Arnoldo said smugly,pulling at the hems of his assistant's pants,Francis lifted up his unusually large,round middle with certain difficulty so the brunet boss could take the rather large pants off.

Showing off light blue thigh-high socks the young waiter got from Carlos as a gift,Arnoldo may or may not be salivating right about now,downright soaking in the glorious view. 

Francis' face was deep red from his neck to the points of his ears,by now he wasn't even sure where his chef was going with this considering the older man is fully clothed,completely satisfied with that while the talented boy with thick,curly hair is sprawled all over the older's bed,only in thigh-high blue socks,thin,red briefs with his large arms stretched out over his head and a round,bulging belly that feels like it's about to burst.

"W-well ...I actually fell for the smell,señor,I tricked Captain Topa into getting the chocolate for me so I could eat it all by myself and now I did it again and it's very likely,I'll- I'll-" Francis was sobbing again,his body shaking and his enlarged stomach hurting even more,Arnoldo ran back to his waiter's side and sat on the bed,patting the dark curls on the boy's head gently,other hand lifting up Francis' chin so the boy's teary,olive gaze would meet the older,stubborn man's.

"Shhhh,Francis,Francis,Francis...you need to calm down and rest,breathe,you're of no use to me like this...." the great chef said in a soft yet disaproving voice.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Francis leaned instinctively into the rough touch,he felt so tired and heavy,he hopes Arnoldo really would just let him be alone for a while and rest in peace.

"That's okay,Francis,one day you'll learn to behave,now I'll go into my kitchen,prepare a green shake a la Arnoldo for your stomach ache.Don't move too much." Arnoldo scolded the boy in the disappointed tone Francis hates to know he's so used to.

"Not even if I could,señor." Francis mumbled,eyes fluttering shut.

The great chef leaned down and kissed his apprentice's lips tenderly,both moaned into it and Arnoldo reluctantly let go of the younger's mouth,biting the bottom lip harshly in the process,making Francis give out a delicious whiny sound.

Thick,rough fingers rubbing the boy's hairy chest and nipples,trailing them down in light kisses,sniffing natural scent,Arnoldo shook his head to clear his cloudy mind and stood up.

"Don't go anywhere!!! I shouldn't take too long..."

Arnoldo grinned to himself upon hearing a muffled, sleepy "Yes,sir."

* * *

Topa paced relentlessly in front of the double doors leading to Arnoldo's Kitchen,biting his already incredibly short nails and fiddling with his sweaty hands.

He can't face Arnoldo but he also can't let Francis leave,something has to be done.

The purple clad Captain stopped to a halt upon hearing the sound of a blender,Arnoldo's awake.

This is it.

The short-haired singer took one step forward,trembling worse than a leaf.

"Arnoldo!!!" Topa managed to shout from the doors,groaning in frustration,knowing the older man couldn't hear him.

"Come on,just go in,this is for Francis..." Topa whispered to himself,with that thought in mind,the Captain stepped inside.

His body still shaking,the curly-haired man tip-toed to Arnoldo's side,waiting until he was noticed.

Topa couldn't help but snicker to himself when Arnoldo turned to him and jumped,hand going immediately to his heart,breathing heavily,thankful he didn't let the contents of the blender fall to the floor in the process.

"Capitán Topa!!! Please,don't do that! What are you doing in my kitchen? Can't you see I'm busy? You could have caused a disaster!!! " Arnoldo exclaimed,furious yet pleasantly surprised to see his Captain here.

What could Captain Topa possibly want?

"I'm sorry,Arnoldo.But I'm here because we need to talk about Francis."


	2. The Green Shake & The Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As any other work of mine, I always feel it's unfinished and there was more I could have done.  
> I just wouldn't rest my mind until Arnoldo and Topa had a little talk and Francis got his button back.

"So... Francis was actually serious about quitting?" Arnoldo questioned the Captain,pouring the contents of the blender into a glass,genuinely focused on the conversation at hand even if it might have not looked like it.

The confirmation didn't surprise the gran cocinero THAT much,Francis had tried to quit before and there were other times where Arnoldo thought for certain his waiter had gotten a proposition from another cook,could have even been Giuliano.

The stubborn cook has a lot to say to that man,thankfully it was not the case,Francis was indeed considering the possibillity of leaving to try acting and clowning like his brother but ultimately gave up on his own.

Captain Topa had told Arnoldo most of what happened earlier today,what the Irresistible secret Ingredient did to Francis,it had gotten very bad and the great chef did feel very guilty.

"Yes,Arnoldo,he seemed very determined about it too! Please,convince him to stay,he's the most responsible person at this Monorail,even you already said he's irreplaceable and I think you just might be the only one who can do it! I'll-... I'll do anything you want..." Topa pleaded,desperation palpable in his voice and round,handsome features.

The purple-clad Captain snaked his arms around the great cook's middle,his hands nervously meeting by the larger man's back and pulling both their bodies Impossibly close.

Arnoldo looked down at his current boss' trembling figure glued to his body,frowning deeply,swallowing dry,one hand going instictively to the younger's shoulder,squeezing it rather anxiously,other hand cupped one round cheek of his Captain's beyond nervous manner,tracing the soft skin affectionately with his thumb,Topa closed his eyes and took a sharp breath,glancing down at his colorful sneakers.

The Captain's proposition was... very unexpected.

Even considering their History.

 _Especially_ considering their History.

Arnoldo remembers most of those days fondly,even if a young apprentice Topa was impossible to work with.

Still he was far more non-responding,easy to push around and submissive than Francis would ever be.

Turns out that bored the experienced chef to tears.

Francis is fierce,passionate,snarky,a fighter,he talks back,stands for what he believes instead of just following his chef around and Arnoldo _likes_ it.

Likes to have someone to put back in their place and show who really has the last word.

If your apprentice always agree with you then where is the fun? 

"Capitano,eso no és necesario,te lo prometo...." the proud chef pushed the brunet singer away slowly,Topa stumbled back a bit disoriented and Arnoldo could swear his kind Captain supressed a sigh of relief.

If it helps,the feeling is mutual.

"En serio? So what can I do for you to convince Francis to stay?" the short-haired singer asked,still a bit shaken and aprehensive,running a nervous hand on the back of his neck.

"Nothing,you don't need to do anything.I've already talked to him,he is not going anywhere." Arnoldo assured his ex-apprentice and current Boss,it was still nice to see the younger man's eyes shine that bright while he jumps in place.

"Seriously??? Where is he? Is he okay? Can I see him? I gotta give his button back!" Topa jumped forward,looking behind Arnoldo,taking the small button with the Junior Express logo from a pocket inside his jacket.

The older man stopped the Captain in his tracks,both hands holding the singer's shoulders firmly in place.

These are just not as good as Francis',aren't they? 

"He's fine,Capitán,he's resting right now and I don't want anyone disturbing him,now would you leave my kitchen,as you can see,you interrupted me in the middle of something." Arnoldo said in a slow,somewhat polite and condescending tone,as if the Captain wouldn't understand him if he spoke normally.

"Alright,Arnoldo,what matters is that Francis is okay and is not quitting Junior Express." Topa nodded his head vigorously,mostly reassuring himself that he could trust Arnoldo to be honest with him.

It just had not worked well for him before.

For neither of them.

"Bene,Capitano,rest assured and give me the button that I'll give it to Francis,I promise." Arnoldo stretched a hand out,sly smile on his lips,Topa handed him the small,round object but took his hand back slightly once Arnoldo was an inch from touching it,eager hands left grasping air.

"Please,take care of Francis,okay? He loves you and really looks up to you." Topa said with emotion to his voice,clutching the button tightly on his fist,Arnoldo shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"Don't speak nonsense,Capitán Topa....you're sounding almost like Francis!!! I already take good care of him,everyone knows that!" the italian chef dismissed his Captain with one hand and finally snatched the button with the other.

"I....I guess you're right....how silly of me,I'll leave you to whatever disgusting-looking thing you were preparing there -"

"Queeee dijooooo???"

"I mean, DELICIOUS looking thing,that's what I said....gotta go." Topa corrected himself quickly and fled the kitchen just as quick.Arnoldo laughed to himself,fingers tapping the counter soundly in contemplation.

Topa won't ever change,not really.

Different from his Francis,whose the great Italian Cook discover new things about every single day.

Francis keeps life exciting that way and it thrills Arnoldo to his core.

* * *

The brunet chef entered his and Francis' room carefully,a full glass with the green shake that mostly consisted of spinach,kale and other green leafs secured in his hand.

It doesn't taste pleasant at all no matter how hard the chef tries,but natural medicine usually doesn't and he has to deal with it,also it's best to drink it not long after it's prepared,which sadly means....

Arnoldo sit the tray and glass on his bedside,his Francis snoring and sighing softly away,laying on his side,one hand holding tightly to the older man's pillow and another stretched around his current large,round belly,despite the young waiter's clear discomfort,he still looked very content the way he was.

Arnoldo had a big,genuine grin on his lips,Francis was a vision,almost naked on his bed,only in thin briefs and thigh-high socks,the older man hates to disturb him like this but it's necessary.

Arnoldo leaned over the bed,reaching for one thick arm and running his hand smoothly up and dowm,nosing the crook of the younger boy's neck,kissing and sniffing in,intentionally tickling his apprentice with the mustache,making the curly-haired boy squirm in place,Arnoldo hummed in satisfaction over his Francis' sleepy little groans.

"Arnoldo....I said not now..." Francis whined weakly in his sleep,Arnoldo grinned wickedly,the hand on the apprentice's broad arm going to the younger's hand sprawled over the distended,round stomach.

Large,rough hands intertwined with thinner,smaller ones,rubbing the boy's bulging belly in a synchronized,sensual rythm,getting dangerously close to the thick,dark curls which were consisted the gorgeous assistant's pubic hair.

"Arnoldo..." Francis cried out,writhing in place,mouth opening wide and head falling back into the older man's chest,he really should have known....

The great chef smirked,he actually doesn't intend to go far at all,at least not right now.

But sometimes teasing is just so much more fun than the real thing.

"Francis,I need you to sit up for me,I hate to say it but you'll rest and sleep better if you're not as stuffed and in this much discomfort." Arnoldo reasoned,sitting up against the headboard and pulling Francis carefully with him.

"Sí,señor..." answered an almost still very asleep Francis,letting his current heavy body be pulled up and draped in between the older man's legs,the young waiter snuggled to his chef's uniformed chest,sleepily fumbling with the buttons there.

Arnoldo smiled contentedly down at his waiter,such sweet sweet sight.

His sweet sweet Francis.Arnoldo ran his fingers mindlessly around the talented boy's thick,curly hair,other hand back on the enlarged belly the old cook already misses so much,it almost made Arnoldo forget why he had to disturb Francis in the first place,the proud cook reluctantly took his fingers away from fiddling with the thick trail of hairs by the boy's round belly to reach for the glass containing the green shake.

"Francis,I'll need you to open your mouth..." Arnoldo said with the littlest bit of patience to his voice,he received small whines of protest from his apprentice in return.

"Right this instant,Francis!!!" the boy startled a little bit more awake at that,half-lidded,sleepy olive eyes looking at the green substance right in front of his nose like it had personally offended him or his boss.

Arnoldo did chuckle good-heartedly at that,Francis looks beyond disgusted but he knows what's best for him,the older,brunet man nudged the glass against Francis' mouth.

"Vamos,Francis,you're only wasting time you could be using to go back to sleep,you know you still have a lot of work to do in the kitchen...." Arnoldo warned with burning dark eyes,tiniest bit of patience gone.

"I know,señor.... Don't you want me to go do that already? I think I'd rather-"

"Franciiiiis"

"Fine"

Francis sighed heavily in defeat and opened his large mouth wide with great reluctance,surprisingly,Arnoldo did bother to be slow,careful and gentle about it,one hand under the boy's chin while the other kept on pouring down the green shake,stopping every once in a while to make sure the skilled assistant wouldn't accidentaly choke on it,ultimately cleaning around the curly-haired boy's mouth and chin with a napkin once all the content from the glass was finally gone.

Francis was back to sleep almost immediately,feeling even fuller yet very comfortable cuddled up to Arnoldo's large body,the great chef had a satisfied grin on his face,pecking the raven-haired boy's lips softly on his careful way out of bed,draping a blanket over Francis' overworked and even more overstuffed,nearly naked,soft body.

Pretty,pretty sight.

Arnoldo looked back at the button the Captain gave him that he had kept by the pouch of his apron,scanning around the room for the curly-haired boy's vest.

Francis just wasn't in any condition to receive this back now,he will like the surprise.

Arnoldo avoided the many discarded clothes on the floor,Francis wouldn't wear his dirty vest from the floor,he would certainly put those at the washing machine and get new ones.

Could Arnoldo just do that now himself?

Yeah..... 

But that's Francis' job.

The stubborn cook opened the doors to their closet,pulling out a clean,light blue vest identical to all the others,putting and securing the Junior Express button at it's rightful place,running his thick fingers through it with deep love and delicacy,Arnoldo whispered to himself,smirking wildly.

"Francis, Francis, Francis .... You are not going anywhere."

* * *

The next day Francis was wide awake and well rested for the first time in probably years,he overslept and was now late for work,even if Arnoldo was still fast asleep.

His stomach was already back to it's usual reasonably soft and squishy self,the talented boy had his pants,apron and bowtie t-shirt on,his hair already combed and gelled neatly,he prides in it.

"All that's left is the vest,Francis, come on,you gotta be quick!" the curly-haired waiter whispered to himself in a rush,taking a clean vest from the closet,noticing his Junior Express button already there,Francis put the light blue waiter vest on,he couldn't help but grin toothily while running his fingers softly over the button,he couldn't thank Arnoldo enough for forgiving him and letting him stay.

Despite everything,the skilled apprentice really didn't want to leave.

At least not at this exact moment.

"Weird,I don't remember Capitán Topa giving it back to me...was it-"

"I hope you were going to say 'was it Arnoldo? El Gran Cocinero? Because that would be correct." the great chef whispered slowly in the younger's ear,circling his arms around the boy's waist from behind and pulling Francis back against his larger body,the young waiter shuddered,taking a sharp breath and biting his lip,looking up at the body mirror to see the reversed image of _them_  reflecting back to him.

Arnoldo had just woken up,was still in his camisole and unreasonable night chef hat.

"Gr- Gracias señor but I really should head out,I'm already late to start breakfast-" Francis reasoned weakly,trying to wiggle his way out of the man's strong hold,trying to start buttoning his own vest in the process.

Arnoldo may or may not be trailing ticklish kisses on the crook of his assistant's neck and grinding steadily against him.

"Indeed you are,Francis,let me help you with that,eh? ..." Francis breathed out when Arnoldo stopped his slow grinding and started slowly buttoning Francis' usual tight vest with expertise.

"Gracias .... Arnoldo... Th- Thank you for everything,actually,forgiving me,caring for me,it's- it's a lot,I really appreciate it." Francis managed to say in between ragged breaths while his chef took his sweet time buttoning the apprentice's vest and roaming his hands all over deliciously soft,clothed body.

Francis having a very hard time staying still.

"No,problem,Francis,everything for the best waiter in the world." Arnoldo smirked against the younger's gelled hair,he could still see the giant smile that took over his waiter's face over the mirror.

With the hands over the boy's chest,he could feel the strong,rapid heartbeat of his assistant's.

Francis' trembling,beyond overjoyed hands joined Arnoldo's by the last button of the waiter's vest.

"Promise me you'll never try to quit or leave me again?" Arnoldo said tentatively,too confident in the response,playing with the last button,not quite closing it.

Ultimately,Arnoldo closed it and their hands met accidentaly above the Junior Express button,closing around it.

"I promise,sir,I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit searched the Green Shake a la Arnoldo that he refused to say what it had.  
> Arnoldo is right about everything food and it's annoying to admit because creep.  
> Fun as hell to write creep, still creep.


End file.
